La equivocación de Dios
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Eren y Rivaille son una pareja con muchos problemas, Eren cansado de estos mismo decide terminar la relación con su novio. Un poco desesperanzado y deprimido se pregunta como hubiera sido su relación si hubiera sido una chica, entabla una conversación intima con Dios, donde ¡Dios confunde su deseo y lo vuelve una mujer!. ¿Que hará Rivaille para recuperar a su popular ex-novio?.
1. El deseo de Eren

Hey! primero que nada me gustaria aclarar algo aqui!

**Todo sucede en un universo alterno. **Eren y Rivaille **se llevan por dos años** y van a la misma preparatoria.

**Y CARLA ESTA CSM! TTTwTTT **

* * *

-¡Por que jamás eres capaz de entenderme! ¡siempre, siempre, siempre es lo que tu dices! ¡todo es a tu manera y jamás me escuchas! - gritaba el castaño, estaba irritado, había aguantado por mucho tiempo pero ya no callaría más, ya no - ¡Rivaille! ¡Si quiera me estas escuchando! -

- Como quieres que no te escuche si estas gritando Idiota - Ah, ahí estaba esa actitud otra vez.

Rivaille siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, indiferente, lejano, apático claro que solamente era de esa manera con él, por que con los demás no tenia ningún problema en fingir ser una persona sociable, amable e incluso divertida. Quizás debía admitirlo, estaba un poco celoso, pero también estaba inseguro, se suponía que eran pareja sin embargo no lo apretaban y además su novio osaba ocultar su relación del resto.

Suspiro.

Ya no había caso.

- ¿Ya te hartaste? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras seguía leyendo el libro que tenia en sus manos

- ¿Sabes Lawcwlothe? Yo acepte salir contigo... por que en verdad me gustabas... pero si tu no sientes lo mismo es mejor que todo esto llegue hasta aquí. -

Eren salio de la casa y corrió hasta la suya, tan solo una cuadra más lejos, no quería separase de él pero si no lo hacia caería en un torbellino del cual no saldría nunca. Dolía. Su pecho dolía de una forma inigualable.

- ¿Eren ya llegaste de donde Rivaille-San? - la voz de su madre lo trajo a la realidad.

Eren la miro, y ella comprendió lo que sucedía, dejo las cosas en la mesa y subió a la habitación de su hijo; seguramente habrían pelado o algo parecido.

- Eren, voy a entrar - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Su corazón se apretó, ahí estaba su hijo, tirado en la cama, llorando, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, el muchacho tomo una almohada y la puso en su rostro, odiaba que su madre lo viera en ese estado y más cuando ya sabia la situación.

- Ya abran cosas mejores, Hijo - lo consoló la mujer mientras le quitaba la almohada y lo abrazaba- Solo debes tener paciencia, el amor es así.. -

- Lo amo, mamá - se acorruco en pecho de su madre cual niño asustado de una pesadilla. - ¿Es por que soy un chico? ¿es por eso? - sollozo.

- Eres un chico encantador, muchas chicas y chicos se te han confesado mi niño.. no creo que el genero se haya interpuesto entre ustedes... -

- Siempre... - dijo el chico un poco más calmado - siempre estábamos peleando... desde un inicio no supimos conectarnos -

- quizás no estaban destinados por el hilo rojo, Eren -

- ¿El hilo rojo? - repitió confundido - ¿Que es eso? -

- En China ahí una leyenda, llamada de esa manera - explico Carla- se dice que dos personas que estas destinadas a estar juntas es tan unidas por un hilo rojo, este hilo puede tensarse, enredarse y hasta extenderse pero jamás se romperá... quizás el no era la persona destinada para ti -

El muchacho asintió mucho más tranquilo, seco sus lagrimas y se despidió de su madre, Rivaille no era su persona predestinada, pero entonces ¿quier lo era?, se arrodillo en la cama y junto sus manos, en posición de oración.

- Señor - comenzó el chico cerrando los ojos- Primero que nada me disculpo contigo por no hablarte más seguido y dirigiste la palabra cuando necesito algo, como cuando necesitaba ese 10 en castellano y geometría por los cuales te agradezco, gracias a ti mamá y papá no me castigaron... pero ese no es el punto, siempre me preguntado, como seria mi relación con Rivaille si fuera una chica pero ya as visto lo que acaba de suceder... solo quería pedirte que me ayudes a superarlo y que me des fuerzas para poder olvidar lo, Amén.-

Sin nada más que decir Eren se acostó sobre su cama en donde lloro un poco más, pero no tanto como hacia unos minutos. ¿Que estaría haciendo Rivaille en esos momentos? quizás estaría de lo más feliz por haberse librado de un mocoso como él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Eren despertó como siempre, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha con agua fría. limpio cada parte de su cuerpo percatan doce que la estructura de este mismo era diferente a la habitual, miro hacia a abajo y... mierda.

Salio corriendo de la ducha para verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño, dios eso no podia ser posible, su cabello el llegaba hasta las caderas con las puntas levemente risadas, todo rastro de músculos desapareció y fueron reemplazados por un busto de mediano tamaño, miro en medio de sus piernas...

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! -

Callo al suelo por la impresión y su madre llego en un par de segundos.

- ¿E...Eren? - pregunto un poco confundida

- ¡Mamá! - chillo el chico/chica. -

Eso no era lo que le había pedido a Dios precisamente...

* * *

Hola! si, Eren se volvio mujer y tendra que sufrir todo lo que vive una mujer, **TODO. **desde lo emocional hasta lo fisico xDD se que es un poco estupido pero asi paso, Dios se equiboco o escucho mál la petición de Eren xDD aunque que Dios se equiboca xDD me ire al infierno por escribir esta blasfemia contra él.

como sea espero le sguste y nos vems en un futuro no tan lejano.. espero xD


	2. Un consuelo

- ¡Estoy segura de haber tenido un varón! - gritaba la mujer- ¡Jamás tuve una niña, tuve un Varón, VARÓN Grisha! -

- Carla tranquilízate, siempre hemos tenido una niña, siempre hemos tenido a Leyna -

Carla estaba que se arrancaba del cabello, como era que su hijo en todo sentido de la palabra se había vuelto una mujer, ¡Y que mujer! ¡si hasta tenia más curvas que ella misma!. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella, con su memoria o simplemente con él organismo de Eren.

- ¡Como diablos me pondré estas cosas! -

Y estaba Eren, frente a frente con la ropa de su armario, faldas, tacones, poleras descotadas y ropa interior... ¡No tenia ni un maldito pantalón! ¡Por que no tenia un pantalón!, llegaría tarde a la preparatoria y si seria culpa de su maldita ropa -y de las dos horas que había estado toquetean doce para explorar su cuerpo-. Estaba perdido.

- Estúpidos gustos de chica a la moda - se maldijo a si mismo.- No tengo más remedio que ponerme esta falda, con esta polera y estos tacones - hablo un poco desconforme - ¡Ah! y si me pongo este collar y estos brazaletes, de seguro me veré linda! - callo un momento soltando todo lo que tenia en sus manos- ¡No soy una estúpida mujer, maldita sea! -

Salio de su cara apresurado, llegaría tarde... otra vez. Algo le molesto en el camino, todos los hombres que pasaban se detenían a mirarla, claro una cosa seria mirarla sin hacerle nada pero otra muy diferente era tocarla a medida que corría.

- Estúpidos paraguas agachados - maldijo para si misma al tiempo que caía al suelo. Había chocado con alguien.- Lo siento.. fue mi cul... -

- ¿Eren...?- Rivaille quedo petrificado, al igual que el mencionado, oh dios, ¡Que haría ahora! - Eres... -

- ¿Una chica? - termino la oración - Lo se, y si no te has dado cuenta estas sobre una chica, en medio de la calle con tus manos sobre mi... -

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y apretó la mano un poco haciendo que el muchacho soltara un gemido, eran de verdad, ¡tenia pechos de verdad! ¡como diablos podía tener pechos de verdad, si lo había visto sin polera!. Perdido en sus pensamientos se quedo en esa posición frente a todos los presentes, apretando y soltando su mano.

- Ya.. suel..tame.. i.. ah- ¿por que cuando Rivaille lo tocaba, se sentía tan malditamente bien? -

- ¡Oye tu! ¡Deja a Leyna en paz, no ves que esta incomoda! -

Un chico alto y de cabellos rubios se hizo presente, amenazándolo.

- _"Reiner, amigo mio... juro que nunca más volveré a llamarte mono con asteroides" - _pensaba Eren ante la repentina aparición de su compañero de clase.

Y estaba Rivaille, aun sobre Eren y cada vez llegaba más gente a observar, más que la posición los presentes solo observaban las hermosas y finas piernas de Eren al descubierto pero la pierna de Rivaille en medio de ellas les impedía la vista de lo más importante.

- Quien eres tu para decir lo que puedo o no hacer con mi novia, insecto -

- Yo... ya no soy tu novia -

¡Maldito Dios! ¡por que hiciste esto! ¡por que te equivocaste de cuerpo y escuchaste mal!, estúpidas hormonas de mujer que le hacían llorar en medio de tanta gente, ¡el no quería llorar! pero ahi estaba, bajo el cuerpo de su ex-novio llorando, mientras este mismo le tocaba el busto y un montón de hombres la miraban con lujuria.

En un gesto brusco y delicado Reiner levanto a Eren y la sentó en su hombro, mientras esta se secaba las lagrimas, ¡Por que el rubio era tan jodida mente amable con él _ahora_!. Una pela de miradas se desato entre ambos jóvenes, viendo quien de los dos se sometía ante él otro, ninguno desistía.

- Lle... legaremos tarde a clases... - murmuro Eren

Sin nada más que agregar, el fortachon camino en dirección al establecimiento dejando varado en medio de la acera a un irritado Rivaille. ¿Como diablos había pasado eso? si ayer Eren era un chico en todo sentido de la palabra y además que había en con ese cabello y esas feromonas que emanaban de él.

- Y que me importa lo que suceda con él -dijo casi en un susurro.

Claro, que le importaba ese mocoso, después de todo ya habían terminado. Debería estar contento de no tener a ese perro que lo seguía para todos lados moviendo la cola y gritándole todos los santos días de su hermosa y bella vida.

- Reiner - lo llamo- Ya puedes bajarme -

Obedeció sin decir nada, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana la dejo lo mas suavemente posible en el suelo, temiendo romperla, lastimar la, a los ojos de rubio, Eren no era más que eso, una muñeca que todos trataban de romper, de robar, de quebrar.

- Ten - dijo mientras le tendía su chaqueta - Te quedara grande, pero si la usas ya no te miraran tanto - se excuso -

- ¿he? ah... Gracias... -

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del castaño, ¡desde cuando Reiner el mono de esteroides era tan... tan... malditamente tierno!, tomo la chaqueta y se dispuso a ponérsela, evidentemente le quedaba grande, dentro de aquella prenda de ropa podrían caber tres personas con el mismo cuerpo que él/ella, sonrió, ese era un gesto muy lindo.

Su día en la escuela fue monótono, las clases, las charlas con sus amigos -a pesar de ser chica solo se juntaba con una mujer y los demás solo eran hombres - lo unico fuera de lo común es que Mikasa y Armin habían comenzado a salir y estaban todos acaramelados y que su nombre había cambiado a Leyna, tardaría en acostumbrarse pero por el momento no le molestaba tener el cuerpo de una mujer, era muy conveniente con los profesores.

- Leyna - dijo Armin curioso- ¿Que llevas dentro de esa bolsa? -

- Ah, son las cartas que tenia en mi casillero - respondió como si nada - no puedo dejarlas allí así que las votare en algún lado -

- ¡No puedes votarlas! ¡Esas cartas son el amor y los sentimientos de personas, de personas que te quieren mira.. - dijo tomando un papel - _"Antes de tocar tus labios, quiero tocar tu corazón y antes de tocar tu cuerpo, quiero conquistar tu amor" - _

_- _Armin, eso es es una cursileria de las buenas, sabes que no me gusta el romance... -

- Al menos lee otra... -

- bien, bien - Metió la mano dentro dentro de la gran bolsa y trato de escoger un papel al azar, habían rojos, amarillos, rosados, azules, de muchos colores pero el que escogió era de un color lila ligero - Si es algo cursi la votare como todas las demás... -

La leyó, una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, voto todas las demás cartas y solo se concentro en esa, en esas letras, solamente se concentro en él. Corrió lo más rápido que puedo a casa con una sonrisa inminente, ni siquiera Rivaille pudo desanimarlo, lo ignoro todo el camino a casa como si de una mosca se tratase.

- Oh, Bienvenida Leyna - saludo su padre

- Ya llegue, estare en mi habitación-

Se lanzo sobre su cama abrazando la carta mientras suspiraba como niña enamorada, ¡Ese estúpido cambio estaba borrando todo rastro de su hombría de macho con pelo en el pecho! aunque no tenia vello en casi ningún lugar del cuerpo.

Leyo nuevamente:

_Hola. _

_Por favor__ no me confundas con uno de tus tontos admiradores aunque si te encuentro muy hermosa, el punto es que no te escribo para que salgas conmigo, se que alguien como tu no puede hablar conmigo, ni alguien como yo puede dirigirse a alguien como tu. _

_Últimamente__ te he visto en tu salón, ríes, carcajeas con tus amigos pero no lo haces enserio ¿no?, algo te esta preocupando desde hace algunas semanas y no es algo que tu consideres ligero. Si te apetece puedes hablar conmigo sobre ello, claro no directamente pero atrás vez de cartas... así podrás desahogarte con alguien. _

_Sonara cursi y por mas que intente no suene así sera peor, "Una chica es más bella cuando sonríe desde dentro", algo que siempre me impresiono de ti es que a pesar de todo lo que te han hecho, a pesar de todo lo que te han dicho aun estas ahí, de pie, siguiendo con toda la energía y entusiasmo que tienes. _

_Aguantando. Guardándote todo lo que tienes dentro. _

_Mañana al medio día un chico de pecas ira a buscar la carta a tu salón, no, ese no soy yo, por si te lo preguntas, si no tienes un mensaje solo di celo._

_Cuídate__ y sigue sonriendo. _

_Jean._

* * *

Hola! aqui esta el segundo cap xDD

Rivaille no esta ni ahi con Eren pero quizas si, lol xDD Jean se las dara de principe azul xDD

Nadie se esperaba lo de Mikasa y Armin, me gusta esa pareja xD es hermosa ;W;

como sea, ese fue el cap de hoy. espero les guste

Bye Bye bi~


	3. Odio, Amor y Cartas

El chico llego tal como la carta había dicho, y fue asi... como su correo comenzó.

Ambos guardaban las cartas del contrario como su mayor tesoro, aquellas palabras, aquella letra, aquellos sentimientos eran transmitidos con tan solo el movimiento de sus manos.

Para Eren las palabras de Jean era su fortaleza, era el saber que pasara lo que pasara había dispuesto a escucharlo, a aconsejarlo _lo que Rivaille no hacia. _En sus últimos mensajes el tema había sido su ex-novio.

Mentiría si dijera que ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con él y que le había olvidado, puesto que a pesar del tiempo trascurrido aun seguía pendiente de él y lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La campana del termino de clases sonó animando a todos a los presentes en el establecimiento.

- ¡Leyna! - lo llamo Sasha - ¿puedes ir a dejar esto a la cocina por nosotras? -

- ¡Claro! ¿por que no? - Eren estaba de buen humor, había mejorado notablemente en la cocina y eso le ponía de buen humor, siempre le había gustado ese sector pero no tenia las habilidades para ello hasta ahora.

Con una sonrisa honesta e inocente se encamino en dirección a la cocina recordando todo lo que había cocina esa tarde: Galletas, muffins, 1 pastel y 1 pie de limón. Definitivamente su madre le elogiaría por ello y no tendría que cocinar esa tarde como siempre lo hacia.

Se detuvo al sentir un ruido dentro de la cocina, a paso lento y silencioso se acerco al salón, temiendo encontrar algo inapropiado.

Sintió el piso desaparecer.

Se quedo ahí, estático, inmóvil, incrédulo ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos, llevo su mano derecha a su boca callando un pequeño chillido, Petra la psicóloga del establecimiento estaba sentada en el laba trastos del lugar con tan solo una blusa medio abierta puesta y con Rivaille en medio de las piernas.

Ambos jadeaban.

Sintió como una ligera gota de transpiración corría por su espalda, no podía echarse hacia atrás en ese momento, no delante de él. Suspiro y entro en la cocina como si no hubiese notado nada, ambos josvenes se espantaron y le vieron entrar, Rivaille se petrifico más Eren solo se limito a dejar los trastos sobre la mesa e irse con la misma sonrisa que hacia unos momentos -aunque por dentro gritaba-.

- Me pregunto si Hablare hoy con él... - fue lo unico que murmuro antes de salir.

Ahí quedo Lawcelothe, mirando la puerta del lugar mientras las palabras del castaño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Unas suaves y temblorosas manos le recordaron lo que hacia en ese momento y solo lo incentivaron a seguir con su placer, claro que ya no lo aria con el mismo deseo que antes.

- Ah, tu eres la chica que habla con Jean, ¿verdad? - la detuvieron en el pasillo - ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?-

Eren solo se lanzo a su pecho, esperando que alguien le abrazara, necesitaba sentir que alguien la apoyaba en esos momentos, necesitaba el calor de otra persona pero Marco no era al que deseaba. Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar se separo agresivamente y corrió hasta su salón diciéndole que le esperara.

Escribió rápidamente una carta y se la entrego a Marco, encomendado-le que se la entregara los más rápido posible, dentro de la carta estaban su numero de teléfono, a pesar de que no entendía la razón por la que Jean se escondía de ella, necesitaba verlo, oír su voz, _necesitaba saber que ese personaje tan dulce y sincero... era Real. _

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y los salones desocupados, todo el colegio estaba en penumbra. Treinta minutos le tardo en parar de llorar, no quería llegar con mala cara a casa para no deprimir a sus padres, una vez estuvo animado tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a casa. La mirada de los chicos ya no le incomodaba en absoluto y se estaba encariñando con su cuerpo femenino, más de lo que deseaba.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria, Rivaille la estaba esperando.

- Necesitamos hablar - fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿De que? Si temes que le cuente a alguien sobre tu amorío con la psicóloga, sabes que jamás a gustado andar de chismoso - Escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno, en esos momentos no era él mismo.

- ¿Me amas? -

Esa respuesta lo tomo desprevenido, ¡como le preguntaba si lo amaba! ¡Habían roto tan solo hacia un mes atrás! ¡por su puesto que aun lo amaba! pero claro, no se lo diría, no luego de la escena que vio en la cocina.

- No -

- Estas mintiendo - lo reprocho. - Estas llorando -

En esos momentos maldijo los sentimientos de una chica, eran demasiado sensibles o al menos para él. Sin previo aviso sintió como los labios de Rivaille se posaban sobre los suyo y que las manos de este mismo la atraían hacía él.

Se perdio por unos momentos.

Sus labios eran tan suaves pero había algo raro en ellos, sus labios tenían sabor a _labial de manzana,_ Eren no usaba labial. En un movimiento brusco lo aparto de él mientras le propinaba la bofetada más fuerte que pudo.

- Aun así te gusto, ¿no? - Rivaille rio.- ¿Por que no lo piensas un poco _Leyna, _por que no vuelves conmigo y hacemos todos tipo de cosas en los muebles... -

- No, no, no quiero hacerlo - Se repetia a si mismo más que para Rivaille - Solo seré tu juguete, si vuelvo contigo solo jugaras conmigo hasta que te aburras y vuelvas a dejarme nuevamente -

- Yo no te deje tu me dejaste a mi -

- ¡Tu empezaste a ignorarme un mes y medio antes de que terminara! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿que soy estúpida? ¡Llevabas revolcándote con la mujer esa desde la mitad de nuestra relación! Jugaste conmigo... Solo fui alguien más para ti ¿no?... -

- Eren.. - lo llamo - Leyna... Jamaz fuiste un juguete para mi, admito que estaba con ella - El mencionado rio - Pero fue solo un error, fue algo momentáneo... -

- Con eso no me compraras Lawcelothe ya no soy el mismo chico que tu recuerdas, el ingenuo y sumiso Eren ya no existe -

- Así como él cuerpo de él también -

- Después de todo, nuestra relación si es diferente con un cuerpo femenino de por medio ¿no? -

Se fue. Lo dejo ahí varado sin importarle si quiera lo que este le gritaba desde su puesto, estaba harto de que jugaran con él, de que lo menos preciaran, de que jamás respetaran su existencia como debían.

Sintió su celular vibrar, un mensaje le había llegado, con más desesperación que entusiasmo abrió el aparato y sonrió. Jean siempre estaría ahí para ella.

_Eren soy Jean, recibi tu carta. _

_No te preocupes por lo que pase, por quien se enfrente a contigo, siempre estaré detrás de ti para darte mi apoyo y fuerza, jamás lo olvides. No estas sola, jamás estaras sola y el día que sientas lo estas no olvides a las personas de tu alrededor. _

_Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Beltholb, Connie, Sasha, Christa e incluso Ymir estarán ahí para ayudarte, no cierres las puertas a aquellos que quieren acercarse a ti, No me cierres la puerta cuando yo solo quiero quedarme contigo. _

_No llores por alguien que no te merece, si yo fuera él jamás te lastimaría por que __Te Amo__, no te estoy pidiendo nada y tampoco te propongo nada, estas dolida y lo se y decirte "Se mi novia" en estos momentos solo seria aprovecharme de tu debilidad y compasión. _

_Se fuerte. No importa lo que atravieses, se fuerte. Recuerda que no se pierde lo que no tuviste, no se mantiene lo que no es tuyo y no te aferres a algo que no se quiere quedar. _

_Llora, pero no lo hagas por él, llora por lo que as sufrido._

_No rías, por que para ti reír, es tu manera de llorar y acumular tus problemas._

A pesar de no escucharle, a pesar de no verle... Jean estaba logrando enamorarlo...

* * *

Hola chicos! son las 12:17 de la noche y yo aqui subiendo el cap :D

en lo personal estoy empezando a odiar a Rivaille en este fic xDD

dejando eso de lado espero les guste

Bye Bye Bi~


	4. Verdad

Sabia que su hijo era una niña pero tenia la esperanza que su mente y su resistencia siguieran siendo las de un hombre, realmente se había vuelto una niña no una mujer. Tomo los medicamentos que estaban en la mesa y los llevo hasta el cuarto de Eren.

- ¡Porque tuviste que equivocarte, dios! - se lamentaba el castaño.

Se retorcía como un gusano en su cama, el dolor no le dejaba tranquilo y cuando sentía que todo lo peor había pasado y podría levantarse ahí caía otra vez, desde ese mismo momento había a comenzado a respetar aun más a las mujeres de lo que ya lo hacia, tener que soportar a ese horrible visitante todos los meses ponía de mal humor a cualquiera y sin mencionar la sensibilidad que lo acompañaba.

¡Era un martirio! Cuando despertó vio el cielo y prendió la televisión lloro por el hermoso bebe que había en ella, es irritante molestar o llorar de la nada, vio la puerta abrirse y vio a su madre entrar en su habitación con lo que parecían ser medicamentos.

- _Bendito dios, gracias por poner a este hermosa mujer como mi madre...- _

Bebió todo y comió todo lo que madre le había traído la mitad con cara de asco sin embargo obedeció las ordenes de la mujer con la excusa de que "así se sentiría mucho mejor después de unos momentos". Momentos que para él fueron siglos.

- Eren... - lo llamo- No as pensado en decirle la verdad a Jean...-

El muchacho se quedo estático, no había pensado en contárselo, la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a ser un hombre, después de todo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que aquel "_accidente"_ había ocurrido y Dios tampoco había dado señales de cambiar de opinión con respecto a su obra.

- Sabes mamá - inicio el muchacho - He estado pensando... que quizás no vuelva a mi cuerpo original... digo... ha pasado bastante tiempo y al parecer nadie más aparte de nosotros y Rivaille recuerda a un _Eren Jeagüer_ -

- No pierdas esperanzas, si Dios hizo este cambio cree y ten fé que traera buenos sucesos con él, puede que en este momento no los sientas como buenos cambios pero en un futuro veras hacia atrás y dirás... _ahora lo comprendo todo _-

Sin decir más Carla se retiro de la habitación de su hijo, dejando a un pensante cuerpo en la cama, ¿que pasaría si le contaba la verdad a Jean? Cualquier persona pensaría que le están tomando el pelo, que venga alguien y te diga: _¡Hey, ¿sabes? hace cuatro meses era un chico pero un día Dios quiso volverme chica al mal entender mi deseo!. _Se golpeo la cabeza ante tal pensamiento... pero si volvía a ser un chico en algún momento las cosas se verían mucho más complicadas... Era el todo por nada... Perder o Ganar... Tomo el celular en sus manos y comenzó a escribir.

_Jean, Soy Leyna. _

_Ahí algo que debo decirte y tendrás toda razón si me odias desde ahora en adelante. Hace algunos meses atrás como ya sabes mi relación con Rivaille termino, esa noche por alguna razón que creo yo un mal entendido Dios me volvió mujer... _

_Puedes reírte si quieres, si yo fuera tu también lo haría .. pero esa es la verdad, no quiero que te mantengas a un lado mio pensando solamente que tendrás alguna oportunidad, si vuelvo a recuperar mi cuerpo todo esto desaparecerá y tengo miedo de eso... _

_Mi verdadero nombre es Eren, Eren Jeagüer y soy un chico en todo sentido de la palabra al menos lo era hasta hacia un tiempo... _

Envió el mensaje y se acostó con la intención de esperara respuesta sin embargo se durmió.

La vibración de su aparto lo despertó, su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, llevo sus manos al pecho tras una ligera punzada, creyó alucinar. Estaba Plano. Reviso cada centímetro de su cuerpo con euforia, desesperación... había vuelto a ser un hombre.

- Dios - murmuro - Si disfrutas haciéndome sufrir deberé decirte que a mi no me hace gracia en absoluto... -

Tomo el celular entre sus manos, temblaba, no quería leer la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber lo que su amable Jean le diría, ¿lo odiaría? ¿le creería?. Abrió el mensaje con nerviosismo y leyo...

Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras su mano se dirigía así su boca...

Eso no podía ser posible.

* * *

Que ahi chicos! Aqui Amyhi!

Lamentamos mucho el retrazo de esto pero quiero decirles una cosa.

_**TODA LA CULPA FUE DE DAHN! EL ES CULPABLE, MANDENLO A LA OGUERA A ÉL Y NO A MI! **_

Ya sabeis a quien culpar!

Esperamos le guste

Bye Bye ~

* * *

Claro la culpa ahora la tengo yo, que ironico.

Para que sepais esta idiota estuvo escribiendo el cap 13 veces y en las 13 veces mato a Rivaille

por eso no habiamos actualizado


	5. Adios a los Viejo, Hola a lo nuevo

_Soy Jean..._

_Loe he sabido desde un inicio, y aun así he permanecido a tu lado. ¿Tu eras el chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos profundos que siempre estaba junto a un rubio y una pelinegro verdad?, siempre te note y también mi carta en un principio iba dirigida a ti no a Leyna, pero tras saber que eventualmente era una chica la que había salido con Rivaille pensé que me había equivocado. _

_No tengo razón y motivo para odiarte, Leyna, Eren, incluso si eres una marmota fuiste tu mismo quien logro cautivarme a través de simples y palabras, hermosas y amables palabras que aliviaron mi corazón en momentos de agonía... _

_Sinceramente no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió y tampoco el como un chico se vuelve chica a la mañana siguiente sin embargo no me importa en lo absoluto si tan solo puedo permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. Enfrentare a quien sea, Rivaille, tus padres, la sociedad, hasta a él mismo Dios si es necesario para poder estar a tu lado y quedarme junto a ti. _

_Desde un principio he sabido que mi oportunidad es nula dado que aun sientes amor hacia Rivaille ¿no es así pero aun si toma todo el tiempo del mundo, te esperare, esperare cuanto sea necesario y así poder cautivar tu corazón plenamente, no te fuerces a amarme por que solo te harás daño a ti mismo, no te fuerces a verme por que no podrás hacerlo en seguida, no te fuerces a hacer cosas que no deseas hacer... _

_Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero en el primer mensaje de texto que te envía por una equivocación mía la dirigí a __**Eren**__ no a Leyna, cuando me percate ya había enviando el mensaje y era demasiado tarde... _

_**No me importa quien seas, hombre mujer o marmota... olvida la marmota o mejor no, son tan tiernas, son hermosas llenas de pelo que se esconden en el invierno y, ah mierda me salí del tema... no me importa quien seas, ni cuales sean las adversidades que nos esperan, mientras te tenga a mi lado sere capaz de superar todo por ti y tu felicidad...**_

Los ojos de Eren comenzaron a derramar lagrimas en ese momento, busco con euforia el primer mensaje recibido y leyo con rapidez:

_**Eren **__soy Jean, recibi tu carta._

_No te preocupes por lo que pase, por quien se enfrente a contigo, siempre estaré detrás de ti para darte mi apoyo y fuerza, jamás lo olvides. No estas sola, jamás estarás sola y el día que sientas lo estas no olvides a las personas de tu alrededor..._

Jean lo sabia desde un principio y aun así permaneció a su lado sin criticarlo, a pesar de saber que se enamoraba de un hombre había permanecido a su lado. Su corazón pareció rebosar de alegría en ese momento, con esas simples letras fácilmente podía vivir hasta los 100 años y quizás aun más, ¡quien necesitaba a un imbesil como Rivaille, cuando tenia alguien que lo aceptaba tal como era realmente!.

- Ahora lo entiendo dios - murmuro el muchacho mientras llevaba el móvil hacia su pecho - _Gracias, gracias por todo... y perdón por las molestias... -_

* * *

El ambiente se tenso en cuanto estuvieron solos, realmente necesitaba hablar con ese muchacho y no lo aria por hacer las cosas más difíciles y excitantes si no para que lo supiera de una vez y dejara de molestarlo, para que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez y se fuera con la psicóloga esa con que se veía.

- ¿Que diablos quieres Jean? - mascullo con enojo Rivaille mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- No te vuelvas a acercar a Eren, él ya no desea tener nada contigo y tu lo sabes bien, deja de pallase-ar y ve a verte con la Petra esa -

- Oh, oh, Ese cobarde te mando a hablar conmigo, no sabia que tuviera tan pocos co-

- Te equivocas- lo interrumpió Jean abrupta mente - No vengo de parte de nadie Rivaille, sabes que nadie puede conmigo, hoy vengo a conversar de hombre a hombre contigo... porque yo estoy enamorado de Eren y te lo robare quieras o no -

- Hee... entonces me placera informarte que Eren se volvió -

- ¿Una chica? ya lo sabia ¡Ya que si es una mujer! es lo mismo ¿no?, Que importa si sea un hombre o una chica lo que importa son los sentimientos de ambos, el escucharse, el amarse mutuamente sin **traiciones **-

_"¡Por que jamás eres capaz de entenderme! ¡siempre, siempre, siempre es lo que tu dices! ¡todo es a tu manera y __**jamás me escuchas**__! ¡Rivaille! ¡Si quiera me estas escuchando!"_

_"¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿que soy estúpida? ¡Llevabas revolcándote con la mujer esa desde la mitad de nuestra relación! Jugaste conmigo... Solo fui alguien más para ti ¿no?..."_

- ¿Me estas declarando la guerra? - pregunto un atontado pelinegro mientras bajaba sus manos

- ¿Guerra? - repitió el castaño mientras se reia un poco - ¿Cual guerra? Ustedes dos terminaron hace ya meses, solo vengo a decirte que lo dejes en paz y le des el placer de ser feliz sin que te metas y arruines su vida...-

- Estas olvidando una cosa Kirschtein, Eren es **mio**, y esta enamorado de **mi** ¿no es ese un dato importante? -

- ¿Tuyo? tu lo perdiste en el momento que te revolcaste con esa perra rubia, además el no es un objeto de ser así ya se habría roto miles de veces a tu cuidado imbesil, Eren no es de nadie y es completamente libre de elegir lo que quiere y lo que no - Jean se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula - Y sobre lo ultimo... no creo que sea un gran problema robártelo, después de todo tu jamás lo trataste como se lo merecía... Admítelo _él ya no te necesita...- _

Rivaille quedo ahí parado, estático, desecho, Jean le había declarado la guerra abiertamente, ¡JEAN! si hubiera sido otra persona claro que ya lo abria lo golpeado y quizás amenazado de muerte pero era de Jean de quien estaba hablando, el egoísta, terco, insistente y sensible Jean.

- Esto va enserio...- murmuro para si mismo - Si no hago algo algo rápido Eren me dejara para siempre... -

* * *

¿Que ahí chicos? hasta que nos dignamos a actualizar.

¿Alguien más se ha enamorado de Jean? ¡Por que yo lo amo! y me dolerá en el alma separarlo de Eren más adelante! kdhasjdhasdhask se que todas aman a Jean por su ternura, y si ahora les parece tierno más adelante van a combulcionar por lo más tienro que sera cuendo conosca a Eren *W* sinceramente me diverti mucho escribiendo este cap más por que desde ahora hare sufrir a Rivaille **como el maldito perro sarnoso y sarapastroso que es! **pero ese no es el punto *-* a decir verdad, e todos neustros Fics odio a rivaille o le guardo algun rencor... aunque en la voda real lo amo es tan asdkhasdkhdksadhaksd ._. lo se soy rarra xD

como sea os dejo no quiero hacerlos más spoiler que estoy seguro Dahn hara al editar esta cosa xD le dejo ese trabajo a él xDD Os conte que lo he vuleto mi esclavo personal? oh dio estoy en mis mejores días, enfermedad nunca termines! C:

Bye Bye Everybody!

* * *

Aqui Dahn! y SI vengo a hacerlos SPOILER!

ejem... _**EREN SE VA A ACOSTAR CON JEAN! SU PRIMERA VEZ SERA DE JEAN 3:D **_

Soy malo, lo se pero sinceramente me vale mierda, y si ella me volvio su sirviente personal tras perder jugando Poker ._. es endemoniadamente buena y me irrita.

creo que eso es todo

Adios


	6. No quiero obligarte a sentir Amor

Eren se quedo mirando su reloj, llevaba dos horas y media de retraso sin embargo él aun seguía esperándolo, aun tenia la pequeña esperanza de verlo entrar por aquella gran puerta del acuario en donde habían quedado juntarse.

Las miradas curiosas de las chicas se posaban en el castaño que estaba más arreglado de lo habitual, unos jeans negros anchos con una camiseta blanca y una camisa grisácea que contrastaba perfectamente con el collar de cruz que llevaba, sin duda se veía elegante hasta el mismo lo creía.

- ¿Estas solo? - una muchacha intento acercarsele por medio de una conversación mientras se ganaba aun lado de él - Hace mucho tiempo que has estado parado aquí...-

- Ha - dijo nervioso el castaño - Sí estoy esperando a un amigo, al parecer tuvo un imprevisto y llegara más tarde... ¿tu también esperas a alguien? - el muchacho la miro detenidamente, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo que hacia resaltar aun más su tes blanca y cabello rubio, sin duda era una chica bastante hermosa a su parecer - También has estado un rato por aquí -

- Ah, si mi novia y yo quedamos en venir al acuario se atasco en el trafico así que me aviso que llegaría más tarde, que extraña coincidencia ¿no? - la chica sonrió - Soy Christa, un gusto -

- Eren- respondió igual con una sonrisa- El gusto es mio... Tu eres de la clase 3-B ¿verdad? -

- Si, y tu eres de la 1-G si no me equivoco tienes como compañera a Sasha y Annie ¿verdad? -

- ¿como lo sabes? - el chico se sentó en un banco cercano e invito a la rubia a hacer precisamente lo mismo - ¿Las conoces? -

- Annie es mi hermana menor y Sasha... bueno Sasha aveces viene a casa a compartir con nosotros en cierto modo... -

- Aun no me puedo creer que Annie y tu sean hermana, son tan... diferentes, digo ella es tan... ¿reservada? si se puede decir de esa manera-

- ¡Christa! - ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección del sonido, encontrándose con una morena bastante alta corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Lamento haberme tardado! ¡El trafico era horrible asi que me vine corriendo! En verdad... lo siento - Se afirmo en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Eren sonrió, recordando su primera cita con Rivaille, había sido igual a esa con la diferencia que el pelinegro lo regaño unos segundos por hacerlo esperar. Miro aun lado de la más alta y vio otro cuerpo desfalleciendo en la misma posición. Un hombre de alta estura y cabello catsaño claro evidentemente corto levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los hermosos y embriagantes ojos de Eren.

- Lamento llegar tarde... pero me venia en el mismo auto que Ymir... - se disculpo mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad- En verdad lo lamento mucho... te lo compensare en serio... -

- Ya lo estas haciendo - Eren le sonrió tiernamente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse derecho - El simple hecho que te disculparas tantas veces para mi me hes meramente suficiente Jean -

El de cabello claro quedo petrificado mientras veía con entusiasmo la sonrisa del más pequeño, aquel rubor en sus mejillas, aquella hermosa curva que se formo en su rostro le parecían absolutamente tiernas ante la inocente imagen que tenia de él. Definitivamente no podría olvidar aquella expresión aun si quisiera.

- ¿Jean? - lo llamo burlonamente Ymir - Eren ya no esta ahí hombre, fue a buscar un poco de agua... ya deja de babear idiota así no conseguirás nada...-

- ¡Tampoco quiero conseguir algo de él Ymir! -

Vio la figura del castaño ofrecerle una botella de agua con una expresión de preocupación, dios ¡hasta en esos momentos lo único que quería era poder besarlo una y otra vez!, tomo el objeto tratando de disimular sus pensamientos y bebió su contenido lentamente viendo como el rostro del menor cada vez adquiría más color.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto mientras recibía la botella -

- Si, estoy mejor no te preocupes solo necesitaba recuperar el aliento dejando ese tema de lado ¿entramos? - Eren le regalo otra amplia sonrisa a su compañero, sonrisa que al igual que la otra el más alto jamás olvidaría - Si te soy sincero... no pensé que aceptaras venir hoy...-

- ¿He? ¿por que lo dices? - Hablo mientras pasaba su boleto a un guardia de la entrada.

- Piénsalo un poco, acuerdas salir con alguien quien no conoces, por quien solo te has conocido he interactuado por medio de cartas y textos, es algo peligroso si lo piensas detenidamente.. sin mencionar que bueno, no soy un adonis o algo parecido -

- ¡No hagas eso! - lo regaño Eren mientras tomaba su rostro con amabas manos obligando le a mirarle - ¡No te desprecies de esa manera! ¡Si te preocupa lo de los mensajes, Mikasa se aseguro que no fueras un psicópata o un asesino! ¡¿Crees que seria feliz sabiendo que uno de las personas más preciadas para mi se desprecia de esa manera?!-

- Yo... Lo siento.. no volveré a hacerlo - Se disculpo con un ligero sonrojo al sentir la respiración del menor -

- Entonces esta bien - Jean lo había visto sonreír tres veces y sin embargo ya se había vuelto adicto a ellas, con simple el hecho de que Eren fuera feliz su existencia cobraba sentido y veía un propósito para seguir viviendo.

Contuvo una leve risita al ver como su compañero revoloteaba por todos los lugares apuntando y admirando varios tipos de peces, se veía tan emocionado como niño en una dulceria donde todo lo que quisiera coger fuera gratis.

- Ese de alli - Apunto - Es un pez mandarín, el de aun lado ese naranjo y blanco es un pez payaso-

- ¡Es Nemo! - comento con evidente felicidad Eren sacando una carcajada al de cabello claro ¿Que es tan gracioso Jean? - Sin embargo su amigo no tuvo intención de detener su risa- Bien tomare nota, eres una persona rara... - Comenzó a escribir en su mano con el dedo en un acto de mímica.

Estaba disfrutando esos momentos junto a Jean, si bien recién se habían conocido ese día el castaño lo sentía como si fuera una amistad de mucho tiempo, comos sí se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida y eso le hacia feliz.

- Tu expresión fue tan infantil y tierna que no me aguante.. - aquellas palabras le hicieron ruborizarse - Pero esta bien, pregunta más cosas... Quiero que sepas aun más sobre mi - Sonrió de una manera que ni el mismo creía posible,pero estaba bien, si era Eren de seguro estaría bien.

- Mmhm - el menor llevo su mano derecha a su mentón mientras sostenía su codo con la mano restante, haciendo posición pensativa - No se me ocurre nada... - confeso- ¿Podrías presentarte...?-

- ¿Presentarme? bien - Dijo mientras se ganaba en frente de Eren quien tomaba asiento en un banco cercano - Mi nombre es Jean Kirchtein tengo 17 años nací el 9 de agosto bajo el signo de Leo y mi tipo de sangre es O negativo, en mi familia ahí cuatro integrantes mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermana menor y yo, este acuario pertenece a mi padre...-

- ¡Wow! ¿planeas acerté cargo de este acuario entonces? -

- Aun no se que es lo qu quiero hacer pero elija lo que elija mi familia me estará apoyando de eso puedo estar seguro...-

- Eso es grandioso, tu... eres un buen chico - Le adulo Eren - ¡En verdad eres un buen tipo! -

- Gracias... mhhm que más... ¡Ah! No tengo pareja, pero si ahí alguien que me gusta - El rostro de Jean se volvió completamente rojo por la vergüenza, llevo sus manos a su cara tratando en vanamente de ocultarla - Dios, hasta decírmelo a mi me da vergüenza... - Se incorporo con rapidez tratando de no hacer notar tu nerviosismo - ¿Ahí algo más que quieras preguntar?...-

- ¿Te gustan los peces? - pregunto con un poco timidez - Hace un momento cuando me los enseñabas parecías muy feliz... así que me dio un poco de curiosidad - Se detuvo un momento evaluando la expresión de Jean - ¡Esta bien si no me quieres decir! ¡No es necesario que respondas! -

- No esta bien, cuando era niño me perdí en el centro de la cuidad y tras caminar un largo trecho buscando a mi madre termine aquí en el acuario, en ese tiempo mi padre aun no lo adquiría, un guardia que antiguamente trabajaba aquí se quedo conmigo luego de avisar a la policía, durante todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado el me enseño cada uno de los peces de este lugar... los beta, los ídolo moro, pez león gracias a esa persona él día de hoy puedo mirarlos sin miedo a sus colores y formas...-

- Hee eso es genial, pero más genial es que puedas superar tus miedos y que seas capaz de sonreír amplia mente como ahora...-

Hay estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que lograba derretirlo y embelezarlo en tan solo unos segundos, se inclino ligeramente hacia Eren quien sintiendo la atmósfera solo le imito, deseaba tocar esos labios, probarlos, poder conocer cada parte de aquella cavidad que tanto lo enloquecía.

- No...- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras se sentaba aun lado de Jeagër que solo vio un poco confundido y desesperado - Quiero hacer bien las cosas Eren... No quiero forzarte a sentir, quiero que experimentes todo sin ni siquiera un roce de mi piel que estés seguro de lo que sientes y así no te arrepientas de tu decisión más adelante... Quiero hacer bien las cosas, no quiero arruinar esto -

Jean recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del oji verde, en realidad deseaba tocarlo, deseaba conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero no podía explotar los sentimientos de Eren, no quería confundirlo y forzarlo, él podría reprimirse y esperar a Eren tanto como él quisiera aun si fueran años el lo esperaría y haría las cosas cuando el castaño se sintiera cómodo... Aquello era tan hermoso y sincero que no quería destruirlo y olvidar lo.

- En verdad...- Sintió como una cálida mano comenzaba acariciar su cabello con dulzura - Eres un buen chico Jean...-

Esas simples palabras bastaron para acelerar su corazón... ah... definitivamente Eren era el indicado...

* * *

Hola Aqui Amyhi!

Me haberis eztrañado? oh dio lo he torurado una semana :D

Oh dios, bien por ahí me preguntaron como podiamos escribir Jean tan mono *Q* os contare, con Dahn nos sentamos sobre le mesa y nos dividimos los dialogos... él se encarga de Petra, Jean y Armin mientras yo me encargo de los de Eren, Rivaille y Carla *-* y asi cremos el dialogo preocupandonos de la personalidad de cada personaje :') y si! escribimos a mano luego lo pasamos a la pc y lo subimos xD

JEAN EXISTE EN LA VIDA REAL CHICAS! Y ESTA EN DAHN! akjdhasjghjghaskdj

eso es todo Bye Bye Bi~


	7. Lo que en verdad siento por él

Rivaille se quedo petrificado al presenciar aquella escena, Jean y Eren se abrazaban libremente en el acuario sin siquiera importarles que las demás personas que pasaban a su alrededor los mirasen. Debía admitirlo sentía muchas ganar de ir e interponerse en medio de ese intimo contacto pero algo dentro de su conciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, que dejara a Eren ser feliz con otra persona.

-¿Rivaille? - oyó su nombre y por reflejo se dirigió en hacia el rigen de aquella voz - ¿Sucede algo? - la voz de Petra lo trajo a su verdadera realidad. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción al verle.

-No, nada no te preocupes querida...- mintió con naturalidad, mientras la toaba amablemente de la mano - No es nada de que debas preocuparte...-

Debía concentrarse, en ese preciso momento estaba en medio de una cita con Petra, sí, Petra esa chica de buen cuerpo, hermosas curvas, piel blanca y ojos marrón parecidos a los imnotizantes orbes del castaño que algún día le había quitado el aliento.

-Rivaille - lo llamo mientras lo detenía sujetándole de la mano. Se veía preocupada, cuando la rubia hacia esa expresión nada bueno para él sucedía - Esto debe acabar aquí - sentencio - Desde un inicio sabíamos que no funcionaria pero aún así lo hicimos... tu no has podido olvidar a Eren y yo tampoco he logrado olvidarme de Erd, es inútil seguir con esto sabiendo que solo nos estamos haciendo daño a nosotros mismos... -

-Supongo que algún día esto debía pasar... la pase muy bien contigo y no me arrepiento de nada -

-Lamento que por mi culpa tu relación con Eren no halla podido salvarse, en verdad lo lamento -

-Desde u inicio nuestra relación no tenia futuro, entre nosotros no había comunicación y cuando lográbamos hablar no teníamos algún punto en común tampoco es como si hubiésemos llegado más aya que tomarnos de la mano - admitió

-¿No es eso genial? - Por un momento pensó en golpear a la joven en frente de él por el simple hecho de burlarse de él pero en cuento la vio pudo notar que no bromeaba al respecto. - Eso es amor verdadero Rivaille, una relación sin deseo, sin lujuria, repleta de timidez y ternura eso es lo que hace una relación meramente amena, ¡que importa si se la pasan discutiendo! aun si se gritan y golpean mientras que haya un sentimiento en ambos es meramente suficiente... por que a pesar de lo que digan o lancen saben que se aman y que.. lo harán siempre... - Petra lo miro melancólicamente, tratando de hablarle con mirada, diciéndole cosas que seria capaz de decir en voz alta - Si aun sientes algo por él no lo dejes ir sin dar pelea Levi... no lo entregues así como así... -

El estudiante sonrió, claramente no pensaba dejarlo ir, tal vez darle algún momento a Jean para que su orgullosos no saliera muy herido pero jamás dejaría ir a Eren, en especial cuando se acababa de dar cuenta de algo muy importante.

-No lo are Petra, además Eren aun no a logrado olvidarme del todo...- dijo con un deje de arrogancia.

Se despidió de la psicóloga y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en el baño para limpiarse la cara y las manos llenas de dulce que la rubia había comido hacia unos minutos atrás. Seguramente luego de lavar cinco veces su playera recién podría pensar en ponérsela nuevamente.

-¿Ri-Rivaille? - se giro ante la mención de su nombre y se encontró con él - ¿Qu-Que estas haciendo aquí? pensé que... estarías...- "_revolcándote con Petra en su casa" _no podía decirle eso, aun cuando su interior le gritarla, el decirlo en voz alta solo lo heriría más a él que a su ex - Olvídalo, no es como si me importara -

-Te Amo - esas simples palabras le detuvieron y lo hicieron desistir en su acción - Te amo y recién me acabo de dar cuenta Eren... soy un estúpido, un imbécil, jamás te puse la atención que necesitabas no trate como debía y lo lamento pero en verdad te amo como a nadie en la vida...- Lo miro a los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro a una pista de que aquello fuera una vil mentira. Nada.

-Yo... - bacilo - Rivaille yo... -

Se quedo estático mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos oliva que lograban hacerle perder el aliento. Se mentiría a si mismo si se digiera que no extrañaba sus peleas con el pelinegro pero tampoco podía decirse que si volvía con él estas cesarían y todo seria color de rosa.

Unos tibios labios lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio perfectamente el rostro de Rivaille frente a él suyo mientras unía sus labios en un cálido y tímido beso, apenas si se habían tocado y el cuerpo de Eren se encendió.

Solo fue eso, un simple roce el corazón del menor comenzó a latir a mil por segundo, no por que fuera su primer beso si no porque Rivaille no daba esa clase de besos y a pesar de nunca haberlo experimentado lo conocía perfectamente. Lawcelothe no le estaba mintiendo.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo el pelinegro mientras juntaba sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados - Me deje guiar por mi deseo, perdón... -

Eren lo observaba detenidamente, sus ojos cerrados delicadamente con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras trataba de ocultar un traicionero sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente ese había sido su primer beso _verdadero e inocente _en toda su vida. Sintió como la mano del otro tomaba la suya y la guiaba hacia su pecho, más específicamente hacia su corazón.

_Badum -badum badum-badum badum-badum badum-badum badum-badum_

Al igual que el suyo estaba completamente acelerado y eso le puso aun más nervioso. Quizás... Solo quizás Rivaille iba en serio con él y lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto pero, ¿y si todo era una cruel mentira? ¿y si solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? si se atrevía a jugar al mismo juego debía estar preparado tanto para ganar como perderlo todo y eso claramente no le haría nada bien.

-Yo... Rivaille... -

-No voy a forzarte... no quiero forzarte otra vez, quiero que todo sea natural... _esta vez quiero hacer bien las cosas _- Se separo del menor y le brindo una dolida sonrisa. Esa era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y a pesar del sentimiento mezclado con ella la había considerado una hermosa expresión- Jean debe estar esperándote fuera, será mejor que vallas... -

Eren recordó si cita de ese día, seguramente pronto entraría para saber la razón de su tardanza y si se encontraba con Rivaille seguramente no habría quien detuviera aquella pelea y claro la razón -que es el por cierto - seria claramente ignorada.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto con un poco de miedo

-Estoy mucho mejor que tu en estos momentos - le calmo para que este se fuera tranquilo - ¡Ah! por cierto, lo que había con Petra - Eren se tenso - Se acabo, nosotros "cortamos"si se puede decir así hoy así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella... -

-La seguirás viendo todos los días en la preparatoria como puedo saber que dices la verdad... -

-Ella se ira a su pueblo, Shinganshina hacia el norte ella necesita hablar con una persona y seguramente se quede allá por ella -

-¿Eren? - La voz de Jean lo alarmo y salió enseguida del baño - ¿Estas bien tardaste mucho? -

-Estoy bien solo me quede mirando el espejo mientras pensaba -

-Mmhm - podía escuchar los pasos de ambos alejarse - ¿En que pensabas? -

-En Nemo - confeso ganándose una carcajada por parte de su compañero - ¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso Jean!-

Rivaille no lo sabría, tampoco se lo diría a Jean pero Eren gracias a la conversación con su superior en el baño había caído en una encrucijada de la cual no podría salir sin hacer llorar a alguno de los dos...

* * *

Aqui Amyhii luego de una semana de ausencia en todos los fics Q-Q no me odien

me excuso... ejem... NO SE COMO MIERDA SE USA EL WINDOWS 8!

la semana pasada cambie pc pues la otra estaba hecha una mierda ._. asi que me compre una nueva :D

pero no se como se usa :D ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY~! asi que por ende no se como mierda encontrar el word

a decir verdad esto lo escribi en una nota y lo subi xDD

bien sobre las notas de aqui: ejem TENGO UN TRAUMA CON NEMO! ES QUE ES TAN LINDO *¬* amo las peliculas de animales en especial el Rey Leon, Spirit y Tierra de osos oh dios son tan adkshaskdhasdhjdlkasjdiewdknkedj *Q*

creo que eso es todo, tratare de averiguar como se usa esta mierda y ahí subo el otro cap

Bye Bye bi~

* * *

Dahn reportandoce

os contare que esta idiota me forzo a pagar la mitad de la netbok que compro con la excusa de que si no lo hacia ella romperia todas mis figuritas y juegos de dragon ball ._. ES UNA BESTIA!

y ODIO A RIVAILLE EN ESTE FIC! POR QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES ACOSTARSE CON EREN! o esa impreción me da a mi ._.

lo se chicas yo tambien las amo -Sobre el tema que el es Jean- Pero me basta con tener a una sola Yuno cerca cofcofcfoamyhiicofcof y eso es todo!

averiguarare cmo se usa el windows 8 por que ni yo mismo tengo idea de como se usa ._.

eso es todo.

Dahn fuera.


	8. El tercero de un octágono

- Nos vemos más tarde - se despidio Jean mientras depositaba un ligero beso en su frente - Que tengas buen día-

Ir a la escuela junto era ya una rutina nescesaria, con él paso del tiempo aquel muchacho se había vuelto una existencia de vida o muerte para Eren quien solo caia rendido ante la amabilidad y dulsura de él pero había algo que le molestaba, algo que más bien alguien que gritaba dentro de su cabeza un "Estoy aqui, no me olvides".

Desde que Rivaille le había besado esa vez en el acuario toda la descición y determinación de la que era dueño se vio derrumbada con ese suave y dulce par de labios, todos los planes que tenian con Jean se habían ido al desague al igual que su fidelidad hacía él y sus principios.

- Buenos días Eren - Le saludo Armin mientras se aproximaba a caminar con él.

- Buenos días Armin, ¿pasaste una buena noche? - Pregunto mientras miraba a una pelinegra acercarse - Buenos días Mikasa... pense que te había quedado dormida -

- Casi lo hice - Admitio la muchacha - Por cierto Eren ¿Te lavaste los dientes? ¿Desayunaste correctamente? Estas demaciado desabrigado puedes pescar un resfriado -

- ¡Estoy bien Mikasa! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo! - Hablo fastidiado mientras se adelantaba al salón.

De algun modo aunque demostrara lo contrario le reconfortaba que al menos Mikasa siempre estuvier aún lado de él, él saber que siempre podria contar con ella pasase lo que pasase le tranquilizaba y le hacia perder los nervios al mismo tiempo.

Entro en el salón y todos le miraron con una socorrona sonrisa en su rostro, Eren se sintio incomodo y camino hacia su asiento con todas la miradas de los presentes sobre su espalda. Miro detenidamente su asiento y su mesa buscando algo que le fuera a causar a alguna broma pero no encontro absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qu-Que sucede? ¿Por que me miran asi? - Pregunto con un deje de miedo en su voz, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¡Bien hecho Eren! - Le alento Connie mientras le daba incontales palmaditas en la espalda - ¡No se esperaba nada menos de alguien con tanta gracia como tú! -

- ¿Que? ¿De que diablos hablan? ¿Acaso la calor ya les afecto al cerebro? - Dijo mientras quitaba aquella mano de su hombro.

- Oh - Exclamo Mikasa mientras tomaba el periodico escolar - Se refieren a esto Eren - Explico mientras se lo extendia.

El castaño le arrebato violentamente el pedazo de papel sin inmutarse ni un poco por haberla radjuñado ligeramente, acomdo el periodico para poder leerlo bien y busco entre las ojas la dirección que la primera plana le había dado. Una vez que la encontro leyo:

_**¡Eren Jeaguer, ¿Él proximo rompe corazónes del intituto?! **_

_Como más del aguno ya sabe él amable y bien conocido Eren Jeaguer es el antiguo novio de nuestro queridisimo Rivaille-Sempa con quien rompio hace tan solo unos meses atras por escasa comunicación. Muchos de nosotros sabemos que tan popular es este muchacho dentro de nuestro establecimiento destacandoce en varias ramas estudiantiles como deporte, artes y alfareria pero tambien destaca por su gran belleza y serenidad. _

_El día sabado de la semana pasada se vio a este muchacho teniando una cita con nadie más ni nadie menos que Jean Kirchenth uno de los adversarios más fuertes de Rivaille-Sempai. Tras investigar un poco este acontecimiento descubrimos que este muchacho esta interesado en nuestro pequeño Jeaguer pero ¿Rivaille-Sempai estara bien con esto? Tras la reacción que tuvo al ser amenzado por Jean podemos deducir que no esta dispuesto a entregar a su "novio" tan facilmente. _

_¿Que sucedera con estos tres muchachos? ¿Rivaille-Sempai se dara por vencido? o ¿Simplemente se lo entregara a Jean sin hacer ni un pequeño movimiento? Estaremos expectantes a lo que suceda con este complicado triangulo amoroso del que esperamos todo salga bien y sin repercuciónes. _

_Hasta el proximo ¡Te veo en un minuto! _

Se quedo estatico mientras observaba las fotografías que acompañaban el articulo, ¿¡Como diablos sabian todo eso?! ¿¡Cuando demonios les habían seguido?! más importante aún, ¿Jean había amenazado a Rivaille? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?. Trato de calmarse y dejo el pedazo de papel de vuelta en las manos de Mikasa.

- ¿Esa es tu reacción? - Pregunto Sasha - Que aburrido pensamos que te podrian histerico como cuando anunciaron tu noviasgo con Rivaille-Sempai -

- Serenidad- Repitio Annie - Si de verdad te conocieran sabrian que ni siquieras logras tener ni un minimo de tolerancia hacia lo que te rodea ahora ¿Estas gritando por dentro mientras finges estar calmado verdad? -

- No se esperaba menos de la sabia y telequinesica Annie - Bufó molesto mientras se dirgia hacia su asiento.

La puerta del salon se habrio y todos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos, Auro dejo sus libros sobre la mesa y comenzo la clase que como siempre no escuchada por ninguno más que Armin. Auro era un pesimo profesor, no explicaba bien y se mordia la lengua muy amenudo con la excusa de no poder hacer algo que realmente les pusiera tomar atención.

Chillos, gritos y quejidos se escucharon hasta que la campana marco el final de la hora sacando a todo el mundo de salón tan rapido que nisiquiera se lograron ver claramente. Eren por su parte descidio quedarse dentro del salón, sabia que si salia fuera de este lo rodearian y asfixiarian con preguntas como la última vez.

- ¿Esta bien si entro? - Dirijio la mirada hacia la puerta observando a una alta mujer de lentes que le sonreia con ternura-

- Esta bien es el receso despues de todo - Encogio sus hombros mientras escondia su rostro en sus brazos afirmados en e pupitre.

- Lei el articulo - Confeso la mujer haciando que Eren se levantar y diera un ademásn de salir de la habitación - Pense que quizas querrias hablarlo con alguien - Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir y se volteo - Nadie quiere ser el sentro de atención mucho menos cuando se trata de tus relaciónes amorosas. -

- ¿Que quiere saber? - Pregunto mezquino mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Si quiere saber aun más por que no lo averigua usted misma -

- No quiero saber nada, solo quiero que tu te sientas mejor pero si no lo deseas no ahí nada más que se pueda hacer, bye bye Jeaguer-Kun - se despidio mientras se retiraba - A por cierto, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y soy la nueva consejera de aqui, espero podamos llevarnos bien -

Vio como la mujer caia de espaldas mientras Reiner entraba completamente nervioso dentro del salón. Miro hacia todos los lados comprobando que no había nadie más que Eren dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes y luego se relajo.

- ¡Q-Que hay! - Trato de parecer normal mientras le saludaba con la mano en alto. Eren se quedo paralizado ¿Desde cuando Reiner era tan nervioso? - Ha-hace un bu-en clima n-no Eren-

- Reiner ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que actuas tan raro? - Lo interrogaba mientras iba a su lado

- Me preguntaba si... bueno... ¿me-me acompañarias hoy en la tarde a to-tomar un café? - Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas - ¡Sin compromisos claro! espe- eso no es lo que queria decir... a lo que me referia es que si quieres salir conmigo hoy ¡maldición tampoco me referia a eso! - Se quejo mientras tapaba su cara con las manos ocultando su evidente sonrojo - ¿Que diablos estoy balbusenado? - Murmuro.

- Pff- Eren llevo una de sus manos a su boca tratando de contener la risa que trataba de salir maliciosamente de sus labios- Lo sie- lo siento pero pff... ¡Eso fue demaciado gracioso! jajajajaja ¡Te ves como un niño Reiner! -

La risa de Eren inundo toda el salón mientras apretaba su estomago que empezaba a doler con las contracciónes de sus carcajadas, aquella imagen que había sido presenciada por sus ojos hacia unos momentos era completa y totalmente adorable, muy pocas veces podia verse a Reiner sonrojado es más casi nunca se le veia sin el seño fruncido o son una sonrisa completamente aatica.

- ¡N-No es gracioso Eren! - Se quejo mientras trataba de quitar ese molesto sonrojo de su rostro - ¿y que dices? -

- ¡Claro! ¿Por que no? -

Rivaille se quedo petrificado tras la pared del salón, sin querer había escuchado aquella invitación del rubio y eso claramente le molsto de sobremanera. Primero era Jean y ahora se le sumaba Reiner, ¿quien faltaba? ¿Connie?, ¿Marco? y ¿Armin? ¡Armin! ¡Hasta ese chico shota tenia más oportunidades con Eren que el mismo!. Definitavamente esa tarde tendria que seguirles para arruinarles la cita.

* * *

ME REEMPLAZO! ME REMPLAZO! ME CAMBIO LA MALDITA! ME CAMBIO!

OMG OMG OMG TIENEN IDEA DE QUE OH DIOS ME CAMBIO! ¡MIERDA! _**ME CAMBIO POR OTRO! SE DAN CUENTA ME CAMBIO ASI TAL CUAL COMO CAMBIAS UNA SERVILLETA! KLSDCKSJSJAHDGSAJHDYEDTEWUDEWGDYWEGHHJSDJSD ME CAMBIO! **_

._.

Okey Okey ya me calme un poco.

Os contare hace más o menos tres semanas me fui de la asa a pasarla con un amigo... bueno era mas que un amigo, era ya saben amigo con bentaga, con el que te comes, la llama que enciente tu chamander, la marmota que iluina tu primavera y saben ._. en fin me fui y la llame todos los días _**todos los putos días para saber como estaba. **Estoy bien y todo esta bien no te preocupes._ eso era lo que me decia y yo quedaba tranquilo ._.

pero PERO cuando llegue a casa hace unos días me di cuenta que toooodo estaba mal ._. Mi abuelo, -su abuelo al que le digo abuelo de cariño ya que le consco desde hace mucho - había estado en el hospital iternado y no tiene posibilidades de sanarse ._. se encierra en su cuarto y no sale y al parecer tampoco le habla a su mamá ._.

OSEA K MIERDA! me desaparesco algun tiempo tooodo cambia, además de eso ahí otra persona EN MI HABITACIÓN y mis cosas estan la habitación de huespedes ._. DE HUESPEDES! ._. osea k mierda paso aca

y además de eso lo poco y casi nada que la he visto la he escuchado suspirar y decir : _A que hora podre volver a verlo_ ._. SE ENAMORO OSEA SE ENAMORO _**LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO SE ENAMORO! LA MUÑECA, ELLA! ._.**_Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO SE QUIEN MIERDA ES y lo más lindo no? se encierra HORAS con ese tal Bryan en su pieza y el no sale hasta la noche apara irse a dormi a MI PIEZA! ._.

creo que nescesitaba desahogarme ._.

en fin eso es lo que paso tratare de hablar con ella y ponerlos al día con todo lo demás

Adios Bitches


	9. Ravioli, El cara de Caballo y el Mono

Rivaille los seguía de cerca, desde que habían salido del instituto que no les había perdido rastro y claro que no permitiría perderlos. Observo con ira y celos la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que Eren tenia en su rostro al igual que ese traicionero sonrojo que se acomodaba en sus mejillas como si ese fuera su lugar.

- Maldición - Dijo en un susurro mientras los observaba entrar al zoológico.

Estaba celoso, debía admitirlo Reiner lograba ponerlo celoso como nunca lo hubiera estado, ni siquiera Jean había logrado sacar a flote esos sentimientos pero... Reiner era diferente, él era una persona que siempre se había preocupado del castaño era como su hermano mayor no de sangre.

- ¡Mira Reiner!¡Es un leon! - chillo maravillado el más pequeño mientras arrastraba al mas grande hasta el barandal para poder apreciar mejor el animal

- Ah sí eres bastante lindo - Respondió el rubio.

- ¿he? -

- Que es bastante lindo - Repitió

Eren habría jurado que esas palabras habrían estado dirigidas a él sin embargo tras el rubio corregirle fue todo completamente diferente, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su mejillas tras la vergüenza de haberse equivocado en tan semejante conclusión.

El más musculoso por su parte iba completamente embelesado por la imagen de un aniñado Eren recorriendo libremente el zoológico como si fuera lo más novedoso del mundo, por el comportamiento de su compañero supuso que jamás nadie lo había llevado al zoológico.

Se detuvieron en un café temático que también estaba dentro del zoo, se rieron un poco y charlaron antes de ordenar su comida que en un par de minutos más tarde estuvo enfrente de ellos mismos.

Rivaille por su parte maldecía cada cosa, cada reacción de Eren y también cada acción de Reiner para provocar esas hermosas expresiones en el castaño, expresiones que no estaban dirigidas a él y eso era lo que claramente le molestaba. Dio un par de pasos más tropezándose con algo, más bien con alguien, se incorporo para ayudar al caído y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

- ¡Que diablos estas haciendo tú aquí!- Grito en un susurro

- Lo mismo que tu, los espió y veo que ese mono con esteroides no se pase de la raya - Contesto Jean escondiéndose tras un arbusto - No creas que se lo dejare tan fácil

- A lo que has sido rebajado cara de caballo - se burlo - A espiar a tu mismo novio -

- Tu estas en las mismas condiciones Ravioli - respondió de la misma manera al insulto

- ¡Como me dijiste! -

- ¡Lo que escuchaste RA-VIO-LI! -

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - Grito a todo pulmón mientras tomaba un basurero cercano y se disponía a lanzarselo- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo una vez más! -

- Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvidaba que el pequeño enano tiene complejos con su estúpido nombre... ¿estas seguro que no eres una fruta? por que el Ravioli lo es - Rio mientras corría.

Lo que paso a continuación fue bastante sorprendente para el castaño. Vio como un basurero rozaba su cara y tras unos arbustos cercanos Jean corría por su vida a una carcajada limpia seguido de Rivaille quien lanzaba todo lo que tenia a su alcance gritando "Pequeño tus bolas". Miro la escena desconcertado teniendo solamente una respuesta a esa conducta.

- La menopausia temprana - sentencio mientras comía su ensalada dejando a un Reiner atónito enfrente de él.- Por cierto, aún no me has dicho para que me tragiste aquí -

- A eso - Comento el más grande mientras tomaba tranquilamente un baso de jugo - La verdad es que - Se tranquilizo- En tres semanas más hay un concurso de canto bueno Beltrobh no puede concursar ya que le dio amigdalitis... me preguntaba si podrías cantar conmigo -

- Claro, ¿por que no? ¡Sera divertido! Aunque te advierto si rompo un vidrio o dejo sorda a la audiencia sera simplemente culpa tuya - Bromeo - pero no entiendo ¿por que estabas tan nervioso? -

- ¿He? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - Interrogo - Sobre ... inci...de... -

Eren cerro los ojos con molestia, los ruidosos gritos de Rivaille y Jean no dejaban escuchar claramente las palabras de su acompañante. Los "Ravioli, Ravioli trae un wakamoli~" de Jean eran demasiados fuertes y los sonidos de choques a causa de Rivaille sin mencionar sus infinidades de groserías no mejoraban la situación.

- ¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez, parecen perras en celo! - Grito Eren llamando toda la atención de los presentes y dejando completamente congelados a ambos chicos - Diablos, nunca maduraran... ¿Que decías Reiner? -

- Ah ¡Ah! nada... si no lo recuerdas esta bien, lo más importante es que ya podemos hablar perfectamente, te llevare a tu casa esta empezando a obscurecer y es una largo camino-

Rivaille y Jean vieron como Eren era conducido hacia la puerta del zoológico y se apresuraron a ir tras ellos sin embargo por un pequeño contratiempo -ambos se pusieron a pelear - lograron perderlos al verse ir el ultimo autobús de la noche.

Seguramente tendrían que dormir en el piso del zoo o con algún animal para no morir de frío.

* * *

Piche Eren que tiene citas con todo el mundo ._.

Yo ni siquiera puedo lograr que Amyhii me hable más de 5 minutos seguidos ._.

Maldito castaño te odio ._. Celos Celos everywhere


End file.
